narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Way of the Kamui Raido enlightens Kiba
Raido was walking through the bustling streets of Yamagakure which was teaming with life as it was when he left those years ago. "Feels good to be home.. maybe its a good thing I let Sakasu talk me into coming back..... its look good around here... but Im here on business first" Raido X said as he made his way toward the mountains. Kiba jumped in front of him as he looked at the Yamagakure Landscape. "Not much, I come here, I heard its a abode of Uchiha's", He thought as looked at Raido X. "Hey....he is the one who helped me in the mountains back then against those Kaguya freaks" he thought as he waved as Raido X. I remember you. you were one of the guys in that battle we had.. short as it was.. still enough to pass the time... but I didnt expect to see one of you guys so soon. Raido X said walking up shaking his hand. "Arent you a ninja of Konoha what brings you all the way here" Raido X questioned him. "First things first, I have no loyalties with the Hidden Leaf and secondly I came here on a vacation break until I met you guys and realized I am still far away from being perfect, I can feel the Yin-Yang flowing through your body, I need your help to master my use of the Nature Release.", Kiba said without a break in between. First thing is first theres no such thing as perfect Raido X reminded him.. secondly I respect the fact you want to be stronger a noble cause ... you got to prove something to me, I just dont train people because they fall out the sky or by chance they catch me after I ate breakfast in your case. Raido said Ill make you a deal spar with me if you can make me activate my Sharingan at any point in the battle then I will guide you along this path. Raido X said throwing him an offer. Your not the only one who is searching for power.. I have mastered all thing Sharingan based and related.. there is but one power I have let to gain.. but Im not ready to start that journey yet.. Raido X said walking away. If your serious about this then top of the mountain same as before.. but only if your ready. The Mountain Kiba pondered over what other power Raido wanted as he journeyed over to the place of meeting. He saw Raido X sitting on a rock in a place covered by grass. Kiba motioned to Raido that he was ready to go. Everything you know about me or what you saw in that last fight I suggest you wipe it out of your mind Raido X said as he placed his book down.. Rules are simple you can use anything you want I am not allowed to use the Sharingan when I do YOu win and I acknowledge you skills and we will train... Raido X said as the book finally hit the ground he used Fire Release: Inferno Grenade as he fired four streams of explosive balls in a tight spread which release further which after contact with either the ground another jutsu or Kiba would detonate, increasing the effective radius of the initial explosion. Kiba erected three Earth walls and jumped back to see the flames detonating the Wall. Now Kiba playing Hide n go seek in battle is not the way of the Shinobi nor the Uchiha. you know that.. I dont need to see you to grab you Raido X laughed as he used Infinite Embrace slamming his hands on the ground which created a barrier around Kiba that would drain his chakra, if he was caught. Kiba looked in wonders as the barrier took his chakra,"Being a fellow Clansmen, you should know that the chakra of the Uchiha Ichizoku is the one the enemies would never devour" Kiba laughed as his chakra expelled from his body and became dark the force released by the sudden burst of chakra caused cracks in the barrier and reduced the barriers chakra receiving abilities. The fact that could move in that is remarkable but im not here for the sake of a win.. we are here to see if your worth the time of training.. Raido X said standing back up... Which reminds me Fire Release: Lionsault Inferno a Massive Lions expelled from Raido X mouth and it took off at high speeds looking to ram kiba right into the ground and smash him. There are many way to use Fire some focus on the intensity of the heat I focus on the striking power causing Severe blunt force trauma Raido X said the lion picked up speed. "When power meets power there is utter destruction", Kiba said as he unleashed his barrage of Lightning Release: False Darkness to counter the flame lions. As Kiba did so on of his clones emerged and used the same technique towards Raido X. Raido X did a au batido cartwheel follwed by a push off with great to avoid the Streak which caused his motion to blur as he moves with such speed out of the way.. You showing me something new I didnt see on the mountain.. I like shows me there was more to you than what i saw.. but Raido X used Yang Release: Twin Phantasm creating twins of himself.. These are by no means standard clones.. the longer they are allowed to gather Yang Chakra and stay in the fight the more dangerous they are....... The 1st Raido Clone stepped forward as did the second.. lets see how you handle a little breeze outside all Raido X clone one clones used Ice Release: Freezing Polar Cap Stream Due to their composition, the boulders can freeze and disable most objects with ease, and because a considerable number are dispersed over a wide range in quick succession. Lets see you what you can do vs that the other clone and the real Raido X said arms folded watching. Kiba covered himself with chakra, "lets see if it can freeze the chakra in me", Saying so he instantaneously reached one of the Raido Clones and stabbed him with the sword. And that is the last thing you want to do Raido X said as the clone looked at Kiba and smiled Clone Great Explosion causing a signficcant explosion in that area... Raido X and his clone each jumped back.... as Raido Felt the little bit of chakra he had used be restored.. Dont tell me you napping so soon Raido X said jokingly... my extra credit class didnt even begin yet didnt even start yet. Kiba smiled as he sat on the ground repairing his sword as he smiled. He then used his Chakra Enhanced Speed to rush a little further from Raido. Speed without substance is a waste kiba.. Raido X said as he and his clone both used Freezing Release: Sub-Zero which froze the ground as the ice extended with great reach and was double fold as there were two of the him. Running to fast could be dangerous now.. Id hate for you to break your neck Raido X pointed out.. that enhanced speed technique is going to come back to bite you.. "'They say, earth is for mortals, real legends take the skies''", Kiba said as he did the Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram hand signs in quick succession and summoned a red Hawk and reached the skies. From there with his Bow he fired a arrow which multiplied and nearly thousand arrows reached the Raido Twins. The two clones looked at each other and smiled and both used Needle Hell Mountain which between the two created a massive torrent of large white needles to match the arrows causing earth breaking explosions due to the impact of the needles.. Summoning now... Long distance isnt always the safest distance Kiba... its not gonna improve your chances as the clone used Summoning Technique and summoned Reverbot Dragons of Sky/Earth Bring out the massive Silver dragon of the skys Gattz Only one of the brother dragons will be needed for excerise....... Kiba at the rate your going you'll never make me activate my sharingan, your playing tick for tack it wont work Raido X said as the dragon began to fly around. Garuda used Storm Release: Earth-Shaking Flash as Kiba used Lightling Release: Vultures Discharge towards Raido. He doesnt take this serious Raido X said to his clone as they both used Absolute Genesis which created a white wall that both ninjutsu clashed into but was deconstructed. Tell you what... Ive give you a reason to take this to the next level... Raido X and since you want to learn Yang Release so bad.. ive got a moved saved just for you.. in the meantime Raido X took a deep breath quickly used a few Fire Release: Searing Seraph Collison shooting a very powerful stream of fire hot enough to reduce the human body down to its compounds and gasses literally as it moves at speeds high enough to cause it to make the wind whistle as it moves, and crashes into opponents, Is it hot out here or is it just me The Raido clone pronounced. Kiba took his Gunabai to create a barrier around himself and Garuda. As he was feeling the heat he released black water to cool himself and his bird. Well your certainly no slouch in the ninjutsu department.... But I wonder how your taijutsu is come down here here and show me how fast you dance.. Uchiha, lets hope your steps arent as slow as they were on that Mountain.. Raido X said as he began to dance in an unorthodox fashion Category:SixpathsofSamoa Category:EagleWizard08